


Whispers

by Arkenova



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adults, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Bullying, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Development, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Denial, Developing Friendships, Elementary School, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Forced Relationship, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Government Agencies, Headcanon, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Knives, Lies, Light-Hearted, Loss of Parent(s), Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Nobility, Origins, Orphans, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Police, Prequel, Protection, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Recovery, Self-Defense, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Soccer, Survival, Suspense, Team as Family, Teamwork, Teenagers, Violence, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkenova/pseuds/Arkenova
Summary: An origin story to Saryuu Evan, among with several of others, from Chrono Stone. Here there will be some potentially triggering stuff in the later chapters so viewer discretion is advised!





	1. Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As spoken by an older, but reformed Saryuu as he narrates and self-reflects on his past. (This is basically a prologue ordeal; this story will have multiple chapters leading up to the events of before Chrono Stone. )

Do you ever had a time that just because you thought something is over, that it's over for good? That the past is no longer something that should affect you? I did once before but learning as time went, that's not how it is. The past might be over but traces of it still haunt your dreams, your thoughts and everything else in between that you couldn't ignore it?

In time, you start to remember something else once the realization comes in; you're choking, you can't breathe, you're looking around frantically, you're yelling for help, and then you remembered something horrifying: nobody is going to help you. 

You see visions of shadows of familiar faces in familiar places with a masked illusion of peace and harmony. Those who mocked you, those who hurt you, those who wanted to ensure that you question your existence, you're trapped in this hell that is created by this internal madness. It's a war that you have to continue fighting in, even though if you die, there was still an effort made. After all, nobody rewards a coward who doesn't try and hide themselves away from danger. 

**When it all comes down, you're surrounded.**

_However, the reality is: you don't have to be._

This is because those who suffered the same fate eventually come in to help to fight those shadows, much comparable to a knight in shining armor. Yes, while you are the protagonist of the story of Life, someone else is your hero, or in other words, heroes. 

In the end, even if it's impossible, your future is still worth fighting for. 

What I'm saying is: sure, you have to face your demons. It's okay to be scared and trust me, I know how it feels, but in the end, you shouldn't allow others pressure you around and mistakes are normal. It takes true strength to overcome and regain what was lost long ago. In this case, my childhood.

Why my childhood? It's difficult to say but to be honest, at first, it was fine before it went downhill. In fact, you'd be surprised how much change happened even I'm not someone to brag about it because despite what was given to me, it was a time and experience. One of many actually. 

_{ For a moment, there was a pause. }_

Honestly, had it not been for Fei and the others, I wouldn't know what to do with myself, but I'm getting too far ahead. If you would listen and keep an open mind, I'll explain everything to you; just, think of it with me being the narrator. I might need to warn you though, this tale, while long, isn't a happy one but it's one that I'm still willing to share.

##### There's alot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are open to discuss in the comments. Please help me with constructive advice and other things so I write something truly special for audiences reading this story! <3


	2. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the perspective of child Saryuu, school was only one of many challenges in his young life. However, with Tony, a non-SSC as a friend and ally, the story bridges two sides of two neighborhood kids together. However, all seems well but how long would this last?

»»————- **Growing up in a time where there were advances in technology and science among other things, many people would view this to be a peaceful time and harmony exists, to which I said that, while true, there were still problems. It's how Life goes even though you are the one that never wanted conflict but to be accepted among others. To that, I can say ha! As if people would want to side with the little guy who wanted to be happy with his family when all they did was hide their insecurities, their secrets.**

**One could say that I was viewed as cursed from the moment my mother brought me into the world, but to be honest, I saw myself as special.**

**As someone born with powers, I felt like I could do anything. However, I was a child, my mindset was still developing but when you feel like you are being pushed ahead, one could wonder where all of that goes; well, I was still wondering about that for sometime.**

**While my parents were normal run-of-the-mill middle class working family, with Dad working for a business and my Mom trying to hold down things at the house, I was often to myself; namely with being an only child. Of course, sometimes it felt like that my folks were pretending I didn't exist the older I became, but I kept telling myself that things will be alright. I was believing in my own lies. After all, there wasn't anything I've done wrong and of course, I did my best in school and other things, but in time, kids started to looked at me weird.**

**I heard all their responses, fake or real. I saw beyond their masks with smiles. I could call them out on their lies if I wanted to.** ————-«« 

####  2-1 Flashback: School 

_{ The scene opens to an elementary school, Saint Elda Elementary, as the kids were gathering in the classroom. It's morning and it's the beginning of the school day, some children were exchanging their greetings with others talking about the latest trends and other things. Everyone was chatting away up until the sight of the albino child with dark skin and purple hues in rugged clothing with a black, orange and blue shirt with jeans, along with white socks and shoes, walked inside the room and almost if it was on queue, the room fell a volume silent as several kids looked over, some gossip and others glared while some remained neutral. }_

"Hey, did you hear about that Evan kid? I heard he's a freak."

"Rumor on the blacktop says he's cursed." 

"I don't think he's that bad. He looks nice." 

"Don't you remember what happened to Billy? It was almost if he was forced into telling the truth. The look in his eyes were almost if he was possessed! It's super creepy!"

"Hey guys, it's the monster! Run away before he gets you."

The albino child kept silent as he was walking along. Hostile thoughts entered his mind and the verbal assaults weren't any better for him and even if he doesn't like it, he had to keep to himself. He never wanted conflict yet others mocked him even while he was grasping on the straps of his backpack, however, it wouldn't be long before one of the kids came over towards his direction and came in front of him, briefly stopping him. 

This child was one of the neighborhood kids down his street, especially judging by his brown hair, fair skin, blue eye hues, freckles, glasses, rugged striped shirt, jeans, his slightly taller structure and other things.

"Hey Tony." the albino child spoke to him calmly before Tony nodded. "Hey Saryuu. Are you alright?"

Saryuu would admit his feelings, but of course, he's on guard. The kids that mocked him earlier has him on edge because of his psychic powers but he needed to calm down for a bit; after all, Tony's a good guy, frank, down to earth and honest, that found the albino's powers as something cool, though with a good nature, he was often mocked because he wanted to make peace between the sides.

"I'll be alright. Thanks Tony." the albino child smiled with a nod. "It's no problem. I mean, if they get too much, I'll be here for you. Alright? We're friends after all. Oh and hey, in recess, do you want to go to the soccerfield? Just the both of us. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Sure." the albino child answered with a smile. 

It wasn't long before one of the kids spoke up,"Tony, you're such a loser. You hang out with him? He's one of those freaks, um, what do they call them again?"

Tony countered. "They're called a Second Stage child, but to be honest, I don't see any difference. So what if they have powers and stuff? They're still Humans like us. I believe if we could be more acceptable towards them and stop pretending that they don't exist, we could get somewhere."

The girl asked,"But what about what happened to Billy?"

Again, Tony countered. "What Billy did was wrong and what Saryuu did could be because of what he did to him by trying to corner him off. To be honest, we shouldn't be pushing things around here if it's for the wrong reasons."

Saryuu could sense the growing tensions between the girl and Tony growing. It was if the other would want to come over and threaten, according to her thought patterns, and that was what happened next, however, instead of Tony having to deal with her, the albino child came in front of the other child, glaring at the other with his purple hues directly at the opposition, as a silence was more known across the once talkative classroom.

_{ However, before long, the bell rang in terms of several beeps over the intercom and that was a sign that the children had to find their seats. }_

The girl scoffed as she backed off. "Whatever, you're still a loser."

Saryuu thought he would have to use his psychokinesis to create a distance between Tony and one of the girls, but thankfully, that wasn't the case in general and before long, the two went to find a place to hang their backpacks on the hangers, unload what was needed and get to their seats. Fortunately for Saryuu, Tony sat next to him as his classmate and the activity of the classroom settled as some of the students started to shuffle through items inside their bags beforehand.

_The day was about to begin._

»»————- **If there's anything about school, to be honest, it was a hub of frequent thoughts and being in a medium-sized class of people, it was a challenge to concentrate on the assignment given. While the other students were paying attention to the teacher, who would appear in the occasional holograms if away, there were the substitutes. Some of them were actual robots but every now and then, there would be a malfunction causing the others to laugh and poke fun at or legitimately be threatened. Though, I was known to end up breaking the substitutes due to my powers when I try to protect everyone from harm. Because of that, I was often sent to the principal's office for doing something good and the next day, they get worse much to my dismay.**

**However, Tony, my story began with him sometime before school had started some time ago. He was just moving in from another town and his parents were nice people, often known for their helping nature and how I came into the picture was when I was playing out around the street.** ————-«« 

####  2-2 Flashback: Neighbors 

_{ It was several months back in the summertime as Saryuu was running around with a soccerball in the street within the neighborhood that his family resided in, laughing and playing as he was excited, but it wasn't long before he did a big kick forward, shooting the soccerball towards a car, only for it to ricochet off and created destruction with a massive dent towards the side of the vehicle, causing the car alarm to go off with all sorts of noises, which did cause onlookers to stare in that general direction without a sound. Oops. }_

**"MY CAR!"** exclaimed a voice as the albino child stopped with widened eyes and ran off elsewhere, noticing that if he did approach the source, his parents are going to hear a mouthful of a complaint. Though, it wasn't long before the owner, a man in his 40s, donning some summer clothing, had arrived and looked around the area with leery eyes to see who did the deed.

He wasn't going to deal with troubles right off as he was nervous as he decided to run off towards the surrounding woods and decided to climb up the trees, despite of losing his soccerball to the unfortunate event, though, he didn't want to be caught. Before long, he panted, sighing in relief of evasion, resting easy as his heart was pounding fast. Before long, he kept silent as he was looking around the summer surroundings for awhile before had heard some murmurs from nearby and spotted some movement from nearby of..wait, those people are unfamiliar to the child. Curiosity overcame him as he decided to climb down the tree and explore for himself.

_After all, if it's new neighbors, that might mean for new friends. Hopefully._

In the house within the distance of the incident, there were two people in the front lawn with movers working along as their child was near the backyard.

"Oh dear." spoke the brunette woman as she noticed what was going on with a male, namely with her husband to her side. She was a woman of tan skin with short orange-brown hair, green eyes, donned in a colorful summer dress decorated with flowers and sandals while her husband was a slightly shorter size but had dark black hair, blue eyes, rugged clothes and boots. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Good thing that wasn't us. I hope they're covered." he sighed with arms holding on boxes, looking to the side. 

"Oh now Nathan. Don't be rude!" the female spoke back a bit annoyed, darting at him. "That's one of our neighbors!"

"Melinda." he sighed. "Don't Melinda me!" the female sighed as she crossed her arms. "Perhaps we should have a chat with them."

Though, the newcomers were one to see the car incident, they continued talking about it as their child was trying to get things done. However, approaching from the other side of the bushes, the albino child was overlooking the situation for himself in silence, well, up until the new kid turned around with him hiding in the bushes in a quick timing, causing a rustling sound, raising a question to the bespectacled child..

_..was that an animal or something else?_

Both children from the differing sides of the bush eventually met after the other had spotted the albino child, however, according to the other's thoughts, Saryuu notice that they were friendly company and before long, the other came out which did startled the other a bit.

"Hello?" he asked as the albino answered,"Hi there. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but..who are you?" the bespectacled child asked before the albino answered,"Hmm, don't ya think it's a little off that you're asking me first in this?"

"You're the one that started it." countered the other as the albino thought for a moment and answered,"Hmm, you're right on that. Well, anyways, my name is Saryuu Evan, but you can call me SARU for short. What's your name?"

"Um, my real name is Antonio but you can call me Tony. It's nice to meet you Saryuu." the bespectacled child smiled a bit before Saryuu looked over to the stuff with a curious look as he slightly tilted his head a bit. "Same, so, um, where are you from? Are you from far away or something? Like from the other side of the world?"

Tony perked up. "..um, well, you can say that. Hey wait, how'd you know?"  
_( Something is off..hmm.. )_

Saryuu smirked before he lowered his head from behind the bushes more. "Let's just call it a lucky guess. I know alot of things."

For some reason, this irked the other child as he did frown a bit but he wonders for a bit as the albino child nervously smiled. "What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head as he sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering that's all."  
_( Strange, he knows what's going on. I wonder if those reports really are true. )_

"Oh, okay." the albino child nodded before he wondered.

"To be honest, as much this is strange to be asking, what is your secret?" the bespectacled child asked as the albino child looked down. "I don't know if I should."

"Why?" the bespectacled child asked as the albino child sighed, "..well, bad things happen."

»»————- **Of course, I wasn't going to tell him my secret. People had judged me for my powers before and I didn't want to lose someone who would turn me down; even if people say they're alright with it, I was still skeptical. I didn't trust their intentions..** ————-«« 

"Bad things?" he asked before the albino child kept quiet. He felt like he told too much and he ducked move into the bush as the sense of uncertainty washed over him before a voice asked, "Tony?"

The bespectacled child perked up. Yikes, it looked like he has been slacking off and in a panic, he said to the albino child, "Yikes, that's my mom. Hey, I'll be back alright Saryuu?"

Before long, Tony dashed off to confront his parents as Saryuu was thinking over what happened with doubt plaguing his mind. The new neighbor kid was only a regular guy, he wouldn't understand what was going on and knowing that now, he nearly outed himself, the albino child felt shame. He could remembered the time that he showed off his powers and people got scared, taking their children away and automatically labeling him as this monster who should be feared.

_It's not his fault, it never was and he's lost plenty of potential friends during the years because of this revelation._

»»————- **One might ask why I was out of the house at that time. While under the guise of exploration, the truth was I ran off because I couldn't stand my parents arguing. I hated arguments more than anything and when I'm forced into that stuff, my powers react, I break something and trouble starts. In fact, there's been times I hated where I lived if it means that I'm alone and having to deal with parents that are scared of me or don't support me. Though I would exit out when nobody was looking, sometimes I was brought home by the authorities. This was the time that I saw adults as trouble.**

 **Despite my pleas of trying to get them to listen, they're either tired or something else and their minds are somewhere else. Everything felt empty and I envied those kids who had it better than I ever did. Most times, I wouldn't want to go to school and explore someplace new and often I did get into trouble with that as well. They coddled me when it deems as necessary to make me look like 'an innocent kid' in front of others. They failed to understand me.** ————-««

Saryuu waited for Tony to return back from helping his parents. While he was tempted to leave earlier, he thought if only he gave it a chance; maybe this can work out after all and as it seemed, he asked,"Hey, you still there Saryuu?"

The albino child perked out only to wave at the bespectacled child. Running out, Tony ran over and when he wasn't looking, he tripped on a rock, causing him to fall but the albino child couldn't let that happen and so he allowed his own psychokinesis to stop the fall on the neighbor kid from hurting himself, but..that was a mistake.

"Wh-what's going on?" the other asked as Saryuu was quick to put him down on the ground, if not by roughly by accident. "Oww!"

 _Saryuu panicked internally. He should've not interfered in this!_

"What was that?" he asked again as the albino child didn't want to speak but he sighed. "Must be my imagination."

_He was a witness to the first instance of Saryuu's own powers in action and wondered what happened._

Before long, the albino child eventually began to back off from the bush as he felt uncomfortable however the other boy noticed this as he perked up. "Hey wait, don't go."

"I-I wasn't leaving. I just needed space, that's all." the albino child lied as he was averting his gaze away from the bespectacled child. "You're looking away. Almost if you are ashamed of something."

"I dunno. Looking away and stuff, someone's trying to hide something." he nodded. "You're not good at lying, are you?"

Saryuu perked up as he looked more directly towards the other boy with a furrowed look, fists balled to the sides as he took a more solid stance. "It's none of your business! It's not like you'd understand anyways!"

The albino child was lying to himself and even though he tries to hide the truth, he was hurting inside. This was it, he's going to be rejected by a new person because of his own powers helped him and he can't bear it. He should've ran off when he had a chance.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

This was confusing to the other boy as he is unsure what Saryuu was talking about but there was something going on and before long, he got up on his feet and dusted himself off. He's lucky that he didn't lose his glasses after that incident, but it didn't take long before he sighed. "Not everyone is the same. Just give me a chance to speak."

Of course, while this is could be a jump in judgment and misunderstanding on the other's end, Tony was willingly to reason even though the albino child was on guard. "I don't know what happened to you. I don't know what is going on, but I do know that you're angry over something. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, I will respect you either way even though I barely know you."

He smiled afterwards. "Though, if that really was you and not my imagination, I think that's actually kind of you to help me out even though it's a little rough on the end."

_Afterwards, Saryuu remained silent as he felt conflicted to open up, remembering what he's been through in general with meets like this. He's apprehensive overall even though Tony has no qualms to harm, but what would his parents think? Would they try to separate him from the other? Would they call him a monster and other things? People don't understand what's unexplained to them. Before long, he sighed as he calmed down before crossing his arms and sighed. He's mad but at the same time, questions stacked on top of one another._

Tony walked over to the boy as he brought his hand out to the albino child. "It's okay to be afraid and I'm sorry about earlier if I came off as too overbearing. I really want to help you."

For awhile, Saryuu looked to the other in silence and then, to Tony, his thoughts, this entire time, held no ill-will, but he was still worried. What if the worst happens? What if Tony betrays him? What if his parents..what if, what if, what if! Closing his eyes in anger, he slapped the other boy's hand and ran off as tears streamed down his face, while running away, causing a more bigger reason to the other child to want to help him.

_Tony pitied the boy and despite of the incident, he wasn't going to hold it against him. After all, it is partially his fault for prying._

**»»————- I didn't want to admit it. I was scared. Tony seemed nice but I didn't trust him. While I returned home afterwhile, I was scolded by my parents on top of the angry neighbor who found out from one of the other neighbors that it was because of my own soccerball that his car got damage, forcing my parents to pay for the damages. I hated what I had came back to and as a consequence, my parents batted silent glares as they sent me up to my room.**

**I kept to myself as I thought in silence. Even feeling sad because before then, I had no friends and Tony could had been my first that time. While I looked outside for a bit, I wonder how it would be if I didn't run off. However, it was some time later that I decided to try again, well if you count three days later. This time, without hesitation, even though I know he was one of the regular kids, I was determined to a make a friend somehow, but there was a worry in the back of my mind that since he knows what is going on. After all, he did look to be one of those kinds of guys that is well aware of what is going on, but this time, I found him in the woods, looking around. ————-««**

####  Flashback 2-3: One Summer's Day

The silence of the trees, the flowing of the water, the small Summer breeze and the rays of sunlight seeping through from above as Tony was watching the water with a smile. Among him were various books and a backpack, if not a bit rugged, and it didn't take long before the child sat near the stream. From a distance, Saryuu had spotted the other in the distance from a tree and sat there as his purple hues watched closely, remembering about the recent meeting he had.

_It didn't go well and it became worse for him in the end but he had to shake that feeling off as he closed his eyes._

"I'm going to do this right." he whispered as he sighed, breathing in and out before he opened his eyes, dropped off the tree branch that he was sitting on and landed on the ground on his feet before he started walking towards the other boy near the stream, pacing himself steadily. Of course, he did feel anxious if not a little nervous; the 'what-ifs' are starting to pop in his thoughts, however, he had to shake those fears aside, just for now that is.

_He had to do it right._

Before long, the albino child approached the other boy which did cause the other to perk up, due to the subtle footsteps coming close to him, and in silence, the two looked to each other, eyes in direct contact for just awhile before Tony broke it.

"Hey Saryuu. I didn't know that you would be out here too." he spoke, calming himself down a bit after the moment. 

"Hey Tony." the albino child replied before he waved, still a bit hesitant of the other. "Hey, so, what brings you out here?"

Tony looked down to the stream before he answered,"I'd thought I should go out and explore. It's a nice day to be out after all and my folks do encourage fresh air and exercise. Otherwise, I'd be reading my books in my room all day, haha! A little naturewalk doesn't hurt after all and to be honest, it's good to get out and stretch. How about you?"

"My parents think I explore too much but I can see where you are meaning." the albino child nervously chuckled. "Usually, I'm playing with my soccerball and having fun."

"Oh? You like soccer?" the boy looked back up to Saryuu.

"Yeah, alot honestly." the albino child nodded with a smile. "Though, I've lost my other soccerball. It popped and I don't have anyone to play with."

Tony's eyes furrowed in concern as he frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry about that and nobody wants to play with you?"

Saryuu shook his head and lowered his head as the bespectacled boy wondered for a bit. "Well, have you asked your parents for a new one?"

The albino child was silent for a bit before he answered,"My family can't get a new one for awhile."

_Saryuu wanted to remain silent about the incident that he caused sometime ago. His parents got angry at him and not in the nice way either; he honestly thought his dad was going to physically punish him for what happened._

"Well, I'll see what I can do and afterwards, we can play together." the other mused happily. "After all, you're pretty cool, well, next to nice."

Saryuu's eyes widened for a bit before he looked down to the side of him. "Well, thanks but um, there's been one thing that's been bugging me for awhile.."

Tony answered, "Yeah, same here."

"I'm sorry about hitting you."  
"I'm sorry if I was being nosy."

Both boys stopped as they looked to each other directly for a bit up until the albino child nervously chuckled,"That's weird. I guess we're both thinking about apologizing for awhile, haha!"

Tony only laughed as a response. "Yeah, I guess we were, but that's good! My mom says that sometimes saying sorry helps alot. Sure it might not work on some people but it's the thought that counts!"

**»»————- Tony was one of those kids that loved his family and being raised in a supportive family, I secretly envied that. Though we did become friends in time, I still felt unsure about myself and sometimes, we ended up arguing over things. Mostly because of how I was. I wished that I was in the same family as him and while Tony says that his parents would be supportive of me, I was still scared because I didn't want to lose him as a friend like the others before me, but like all good and bad things, there was an end somewhere. ————-««**

####  Flashback 2-4: Phantasmagoric

**»»————- With when I thought everything will finally be alright, when I can find true happiness, my parents found out about my friendship with Tony and only created a gap between us. Melinda, Tony's mother, detested this gravely and she was right to. My parents were people that would lie and do anything to rip even friendships up and out of my parents, I despised my father the most. Whenever it's the call from the school about my misconduct or elsewise, I get blamed. They would constantly gaslight their frustrations onto me as if I'm their scapegoat among other things.**

**Nobody is born a monster. Given my circumstances, I was forced and oppressed to become one but as a child, who refuses to admit to the world's ways, it was only a factor of time before I would become one. I was tired of the same patterns, over and over again. A repeating record. ————-««**

_{ The scene opens to a rainy autumn day in the afternoon at the school. It has been a month later since Saryuu was in school and during freetime, the albino child was with Tony, next to him. The albino's eyes were hollowed, as he was remembering something from last night. His parents were telling him to stay away from Tony, almost if they were the ones in control. Almost if they 'knew better'. }_

"Saryuu..?" Tony asked the albino child as the other would snap out of the trance. "What is it?"

The bespectacled child lowered his head as he asked,"Are you okay?"

Saryuu sighed as he asked,"I'm..okay."

_No, he was not._

However, Tony could tell he was upset over something. After all, he looked like he was staring out to space somewhere and to be honest, he sounded depressed. "All right, but if you change your mind, don't be afraid to talk to me about it. I'm here to help you."

_Afterwards, he got up from his seat and Saryuu brought up his arms, only to cross them on the desk as he rested his head, looking at the window outside the classroom. What has been going on as of recent, it had to be a nightmare, it has to be. He has to be asleep, he refuses this reality. Though, he is feeling tired, he hasn't had any good sleep as of recent. Maybe a nap would help and that's where he tucked in his head and closed his eyes. He still has plenty of time left anyways.._

_Echoes of angry voices of his parents as it played across Saryuu's mind. It was from the different times they scolded him and everything else._

>   
>  **"You're hopeless!"**  
>  _'STOP.'_
> 
> **"You're nothing but trouble!"**  
>  _'I am not. Please, listen!'_
> 
> **"Get back to your room, little monster!"**  
>  _'But I'm bored and hungry.'_
> 
> **"I hope you realized that what you did to the neighbor's car costed you your new soccerball!"**  
>  _'It was an accident!'_
> 
> **"Ever since you were born, you have been a curse to the family!"**  
>  _'It's not my fault! Stop blaming me!'_  
> 

_Saryuu didn't want to acknowledge it and while he was out, Tony eventually returned to Saryuu to check up on him and lightly tapped on his shoulder, which caused the albino child's own psychokinesis to shove him away a distance that he slammed into another kid._

**"Oww! Hey! Watch it!"** a boy classmate exclaimed as Tony fell onto the ground afterwards that his glasses briefly was out of place causing him to straighten them. "S-sorry about that." 

"See what I tell you with associating yourself with that monster?" mocked a female classmate as Tony countered,"Stop it. I'm sure this was an accident." 

"Yeah right." huffed another classmate before the bespectacled boy got up on his feet, thinking about it for a bit. 

_It's much worst than he thought. Tony and his mom knew of how things are for Saryuu and judging how his friend is hiding things from him, something's got to be done to help the poor boy._

**»»————- He knew that I needed help and tried to comfort me as much as he could, despite of ridicule. When the end of the day rolled in, everyone went ahead and loaded up on the buses. While I was sitting next to the window, staring out as he was by my side, while everyone was whispering and other things about what happened. Gossip spread across the school as a wildfire, but Tony didn't hold it against me. I could tell that he was determined to help me but I felt numb as I internally started to blame myself for the accident. However, his reassuring voice did give me hope, however, when I came home, my parents got another call from the school and sent me up to my room again.**

**This time, I felt as there was an angry force inside of me grow more.**

**Something was going to come out eventually. ————-««**

_{ It was silent for awhile and it wasn't long before the phone rang. Saryuu was sitting on the bed as he was practicing his psychokinesis with a soccerball that he had hidden away from his parents as the rain fell outside his room. It was calming to listening to rain while doing this in general, however, his focus was broken as he perked up from a shout. }_

**"Excuse me? CHILD ABUSE?! Hey, Melinda! You aren't his mother! I am!"** exclaimed a female's voice from outside his room. **"What do you think I am!? I already have enough issues with raising the little monster!"**

_Saryuu scoffed as he was disgusted with his mother. He actually liked Melinda because atleast she was kind enough to voice her concern for him. However, it would be awhile before the exchange between the two mothers would continue and sensing that his own mother was coming up the stairs, he hid the soccerball from her sight. She was sure to scold him again and before long, she came into Saryuu's room, pretending that nothing bad happened. The encounter with her long flowing white hair, her fair skin, brown eyes, elegant clothing and other features made her out to be the beauty but her own child could see beyond that, especially past the false smile she had._

"Saryuu, dear, what did we tell you about Tony?" she asked politely even though internally, she was hostile towards Tony and his family. 

"To stay away from him." he answered.

"Right!" she mused sweetly. "..and do you know why?"

"They're..bad people?" he asked.

"Yes and if mommy and daddy get into trouble because of Melinda, you'll be taken away and placed in an orphanage or a foster family and we'll be in jail with more money lost. Now, I know that you don't want any of that to happen to you, do you?" she asked again as the albino child thought to himself for a bit before he answered,"..I rather be with Tony."

_Her eyes widened in horror for a split second before her friendly side turned to hostility but she had to calm down._

"Oh you silly little monkey." she nervously chuckled a bit. "What makes you think you can decide that? After all, El Dorado will be the ones that decide where you go. In fact, since you have that gene that they are talking about, you would probably be taken away for good, never to be seen again. Do you want that?"

_{ Saryuu remain silent that time. That's right. They're looked for others like him that are trying find a vaccine. }_

"..no." he sighed before she answered. "Exactly, so be a good little boy and stay away from Tony because we don't need anymore trouble okay?"

_The albino child sighed as he nodded and before long, she left the room. He wasn't going to buy her attempted manipulation and he isn't going to let the adults decide for him and the others like him out there; somehow, there must be something that has to be done._

**»»————- My parents pulled any and all stops to my attempts if it doesn't satisfy their ordeal. In fact, they had an exaggerated sense of denial if they are confronted about something of an accusation. Melinda was a threat to them and I started to reject them as my own parents in time as I rather be with Tony and his family. I know that it wasn't me. It was them. I wasn't guilty, I was the pawn to their schemes and I hated it. What is the use of communicating if they weren't going to listen?**

**There is no more means to do so. ————-««**


	3. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between the families escalate and Saryuu as well as his friend Tony are caught in the middle of it. However, when an incident happened to his friend, a grave future lies ahead.

**»»————- Everything in my childhood was spinning out of control. Bullies, parents, situations I have no control over, I was beaten down to the ground. She threatened to turn me in to El Dorado and by what I meant by she, that would be my own mom. Someone I don't want to remember. Why did, being my dad, he had to end up with the witch? Bearing with their facades on a daily basis, only to end up being limited to go out or not at all, I was trapped. However, just because I had the gene, I still practiced with my powers, but the incidents in the school rose. I didn't want to be there anymore and Tony, he could tell I was suffering. While the world laughed at me, he and his family were the only saving grace. Heck, his mom was thinking on adopting me into their family and during the times my parents abandoned house, I would sneak out.**

**Of course, it was still autumn, though late autumn, at worst and things were drawing to a close of that year. ————-««**

####  ** Flashback 3-1: Omen **

Saryuu, who was dressed with an orange sweater, a blue scarf, brown pants, shoes and white mitten gloves, was running across the woods, avoiding the streets to make a mad dash towards Tony's place. The house now in closer view was a two story high house and in the back, there was a backdoor that the child would knock on. Of course, it was shortly answered by the bespectacled child who saw the albino from outside and widened his eyes for a moment as he opened the door. He was in casual wear, consisting of a green sweater, jeans and boots, since it was a late Saturday afternoon after all.

"Hey, did anyone see you?" Tony asked in concern as the albino child shook his head, causing the other to sigh in relief. "You know, I know things are tense with our families but you know, that doesn't mean we don't get to hang out. I know it's risky but you honestly deserve better; here come on inside quickly."

_Tony walked into the room with holding the door for the albino child as he entered inside the warmth of the house as the other shut the door behind him._

"It's been getting cold out. I think we're in for a bad one this year." sighed Tony as Saryuu answered,"Yeah but to be honest, I'm used to it."

A sigh. "So, did your parents leave you behind again or something?"

"Yeah, they had been doing it more often. It almost feels like they don't want to come back." Saryuu answered as he lowered his head as Tony shook in disbelief. "They can't be doing that to you. After all, they'll not only get into trouble but it's hurting you as well. Though, I got to wonder; with the incidents in school becoming more frequent, if they are going to start getting serious. The entire SSC gene ordeal is really scaring people more and they're gonna start sending more people out."

 **"..they hate us..."** the albino solemnly answered in tone as he clenched his fists, which caused Tony's eyes to widened as he asked,"W-why would you say that?"

Saryuu looked directly towards the other. "Look at what's going on. They're tightening everything down for people like us and each day that passes, someone is caught or otherwise. Why do you think the adults want nothing to do with us? Why are others at school picking on us? Why can't we have happy lives? **Why can't they leave us alone?!"**

The aria in the room was starting to scare Tony as he remembered being pushed and otherwise by some strange invisible force. Nearby electronics in the room were acting up and a dark aura was already enveloping the other, he's already witnessed terror and an eerily familiar uneasiness was starting to return to him.

 **"S-saryuu. Stop!"** Tony exclaimed, visibly frightened as he was getting nervous but he still came over and grabbed the other on his shoulders. "You can't let your emotions decide for you like this. Just, don't think of the world. Don't think of them! Remember the times we played soccer at the school? How we hanged out in the woods and other good times?"

The albino child was seeing the flashes of Tony's memories inside his mind, albeit happy ones, and in time, he started to calm down, only to lower his head and started crying. The dark aura started to disappear as Tony pulled Saryuu into a slow hug, patting his back. Of course, even though he was at first scared, he had to stop it before it got worst of him. "It'll work out somehow."

_For sometime, Saryuu cried while in the embrace. He was just sick of everything that's going on and he wanted change, but then again, he also had to remember about the others like him._

However, a surge like that is still frightening to Tony. As much as he valued Saryuu as a friend, his powers had been increasingly worrying him and he didn't want to be like the others but that option is growing hard to accept after he has been slammed with being downright traumatized because of Saryuu.

_At first he found it amusing, now he finds it scary and it was at that moment that Saryuu pushed off from Tony in disbelief, angry._

**"You're turning into one of THEM!"** he yelled with tears, flowing down his cheeks. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Tony was surprised that the other forcefully separated from himself but it's hard to keep anything away from Saryuu. After all, Tony felt that somehow, his worrying has cause for issues, but not wanting to explain, the albino glared at him sharply from a distance, it was almost intimidating to the boy.

He lowered his head and sighed,"It's..hard to explain, but..just listen to me. The fact is that..yes, I get that the adults are making things hard.."

_Tony himself just couldn't say it. His voice felt raspy and his tone is shaking, almost if it was painful to explain. After all, Saryuu is his friend but after the instances with the albino with harming others and the circumstances, it was hard to say._

"You're angry, I get it, but..hurting others and..well.." he answered before Saryuu scowled, **"I trusted you. I thought we would be friends and I don't have to be alone anymore, now I can't trust ANYONE!"**

"Sar-" Tony spoke before the albino child took his way to the exit, forcefully opening up the door with his psychokinesis and left running out as things were getting dark, outside before Tony ran after him in concern. **"Saryuu!"** he exclaimed but the albino kept running ahead of him, however before long, there was a subtle breeze as the chase was happening. A cold one as the dark clouds rolled in the darkened sunset skies above; it was getting late that day.

However, as Saryuu got to the streets, an incoming car was coming for him as he stood there while giving time for the other to catch up, only for Tony to push him out of the way out of danger as the incoming car crashed into the boy and it stopped immediately. Time slowed down in that moment as the albino fell and the sound of the glasses, falling and shattering on the ground; only knocking Tony's body onto the pavement below. Without a moment, Saryuu was in shock of what just happened as he struggled to get up, despite of minor injuries.

_When the owner of the car came out and called for emergency, all he had to ask was why in multiple forms as it raced across his mind. He was mad at Tony but he didn't deserve this pain and internally, the albino closed his eyes knowing that this was also his fault. His friend could be injured or worse, dead because of the accident. Saryuu wouldn't forgive himself if Tony was killed because of him, but then again, that pain is now ingrained in the depths of his own mind as a painful memory._

_He was going to live with that guilt for awhile._

**»»————- He took a hit for me that day. The one I called a friend for so long, the hit of the impact landed him in a place within the hospital. The ambulance was called to the location and he was rushed there; he was right, I was wrong and he sacrificed himself for my safety. Nobody has ever done that.**

 **He was trying his hardest to stay a friend to me after all of the trouble I gave him. Though, being involved, this was my fault it happened, but this was only the beginning. Of course, I would be going along with him though I was mad, I felt a ping of guilt. I should've stayed home because my folks are going to be hearing the ordeal along with Tony's family soon enough. ————-««**

****  
Flashback 3-2: Reflection  


**»»————- I was sitting silently after I was treated for injuries. Of course, I was in the doctor's office while Tony was rushed to emergency. The car did some damage on him and there was blood spilled on the pavement; after all, it was speeding down the road as it shouldn't be. I should've done something but I didn't know how to react when I was angered by feeling betrayed and the rush of people, among other things, I didn't care about it afterwhile.**

**I felt it was nothing more than a bad dream, that I'll wake up from. ————-««**

Staring out from the outside window from the infirmary that cold autumn night, the child's normally bright hues were empty, hollow, as he remained silent, thinking to himself. The anger and guilt seemed to had been replaced by the sense of emptiness as he was sitting in a seat inside the office against the sidewall, among with white bandages wrapped across his arms and even though hidden, his knees. His hands folded as all he could wait for the inevitable with encountering his parent's abuse more when they get home but then again, would they care if he was the one in the emergency? Probably not.

_To them, he was a disgrace, a curse._

However, as much as a hospital was needed to help, it felt more like a prison. This was because this was the first time his parents heard about his gene from the reports they got back; it was the day that they started to alienate themselves from him. He remembered that they started to act strange, not meaning things when actually it was the hidden truth and the negativity was only going to get worse.

_Several years down the road, that was what is going on now. The present._

His purpose was making more sense now. What good is it if nobody wants you around? The adults, those who are suffering, El Dorado, the root cause of this, something had to be done soon, he felt the path ahead was in plain sight but he was hesitant. However, the hesitance was wearing down thin, the breaking point is nigh and if he has to suffer abuse at the hands of his parents, he might as well let them know how angry he is. 

_This will end in one way or another._

Despair, anger, betrayal, emptiness, suffering, mockery, isolation, the cycle won't break unless something was done. Someone has to play the role as leader, but it seems that role, is what lies ahead for him. All it takes is that first step. He has the reasoning to, but one final push; either it's him or it's society. Of course it's scary, it was still alien to him but overall, change was necessary at this point. Soon to snap out of the hollowed trance, his eyes slowly returned to normal as he remembered what Tony did to impact his life. 

Despite of things, he wasn't a bad guy. He was nice to him, perhaps one of those that aren't bad and of course, if it wasn't for him sacrificing himself to save the other, well things could had ended worse than they currently are as of now. Perhaps, but then again, there were more bad than good in terms of the obstacles that lied ahead and for now, all he could do is allow him to rest easy. At the same time, he should probably leave this place before they get here but before he could do anything, a nurse brought in the parents. **His parents.**

They came over towards him and coddled as they are trying to protect their innocent angel.

 **GUILTY.**

Their words of concern and other spiels.

 **GUILTY.**

Their actions of eventually taking out of the infirmary, soon to take him home.

 **GUILTY.**

He didn't want to play a part in this anymore, even though he followed them to not only sign him out, but the lot of the vehicles and went towards their own, he remained silent. Once seated in the backseat and buckled in, he looked outside the window before his father started the drive as it started to rain on their way home. Thoughts of hostility only increased but to be honest, his mother had an eerily pleasant thought that since the accident happened, Tony and his family would be out of the picture. She didn't care what happened to him, he was out of the picture and that means her son will remain home.

_The albino child felt disgruntled but he had to remain quiet; soon, but not now._

** Flashback 3-4: Rebellion **

The car kept going as Saryuu reflected as the car kept going. Despite the minor injuries, he was healing however it felt like the pain was going away but it was not the end, his parents had plans. He knew more abuse was coming his way, there was no hiding secrets from him and the time that they arrived at the house, everything went as normal, not a word from the child but some chat from the parents among each other as his mother grabbed his wrist by force. The family eventually went inside the house afterwhile and the father entered inside before his mother walked in, almost storming through and going to his room upstairs. 

A door swung opened and she tossed him inside against the ground harshly. **"Think about what you done, you little monster!"** she scolded him as she slammed the door, leaving him in the dark. 

Things settled down afterwhile as Saryuu was silent, numb almost as a flash of lightning lit up the room from outside and despite of being tossed against the ground, he steadily got up, pushing against the ground into a sitting position. He was trying to recover from the latest incident that his mother shoved his way in one of her _'tough love'_ lessons: the lesson of receiving abuse at the cost of his own stability. Well it wouldn't be long, he's going to give a clear lesson to the individuals that he refuses to call as his own parents. Tony's removal from the picture only gives him more drive to escape this place call a 'home' and fight back against those who think otherwise: this is the catalyst undoubtedly.

**No more. NO MORE.**

_As things had steadily calmed down in the home, the parents were downstairs ensuring that their child wouldn't have second thoughts of coming downstairs for the night like he always was known for, usually complaining about something to eat or otherwise. They were talking in great length about their own problematic child and his fate for terms of handing him over to El Dorado and letting them handle with him, but the father tried to convince that his wife was going too far and that they could handle it._

"Look at this dear. The sooner we get rid of him, he's no longer our problem." she whispered to her husband. "I don't know why you defend him when all he causes are issues to this little family."

The husband was unsure. "He's our child, we just can't hand him over."

The wife scowled at the visible reluctance. "We're going to get pulled into an investigation because of him! He's already ran away from the house multiple times and child services are breathing down our necks! It's a matter of time so why not handle with him now? Just look at him! An accident happens here, something pops up in school there, problem after problem, that little brat has put us in debt because of an accident with his soccerball or whatever that thing is! Get rid of him now while you can."

She was determined but when she didn't get results, she would do it herself as her own husband was _'weak and sensitive for his own good at times'_ , however as she would approach the phone, the chair from the table pulled out on it's own, causing her to trip over and fall onto the ground, which cause the husband to get up to help her up, concerned for her safety, but she refused his hand and got up on her own feet.

 **"You little monster. I know that's you!"** she yelled out loud. **"Try that again and see what happens next!"**

The phone short-circuited due to an psychic overload and she marched towards the room which the first thing she saw was Saryuu holding his soccerball in his arms. His mother knew that he was up to something and came into steal his soccerball, however, Saryuu's eyes glowed as a telekinetic force held her back from reaching him before he released him in the outside hallway as she comes charging upstairs before the door slammed in front of her, causing her to be knocked back.

 **"SARYUU!"** she exclaimed before he couldn't help but to snerk a bit.

_Maybe he should had done this more often whenever she thinks abusing him is what he'll take from here, however he has other plans._

His mother came to and opened the door, livid at him and attempting to get at him before he dodged and glared at her before he spoke telepathically, _'Since when you were the one in control?'_

An instance of a newfound power attacked the woman before she collapsed onto the ground outside the hallway before he glared down in silence. Whatever he did, he was sure that it's only going to last for awhile, he would never hurt her but instead, he was defending himself from her, nothing wrong with that right? Before long, he would shift his attention away from her as he casually walked by, joining his father downstairs, who is actually frightened of him as he said,"S-saryuu, now, now, that's not how you should treat your mother."

"I never had parents." Saryuu answered in a solemn tone. "Do you know why? They made me sad, angry, forced me to suffer and were flawed people who wanted nothing to do with me. You deserve everything bad to happen to you for what you did to me. I don't know who is the real monster here, **but something tells me that it's the two strangers in this house** and I'm the victim because I did nothing wrong. If I truly had parents, they would loved me for who I am and protect me from harm."

His father noticed the creeping hallowness in his child's eyes as the child's hair was free-flowing on its own due to his own psychic influence. "I know how much of a coward you are. You aren't as aggressive as the witch that you allowed yourself to be married to. How she manipulated you for your worth, but you know, without her, there wouldn't be me so perhaps I should be happy, right?" He smiled at the man he knew that was his father with eyes closed. "Perhaps you should had treated me with respect. After all, who would had know that some way or another that this would happen, right?"

_He was letting himself voice out before he did the same thing to his father like he did with his mother. Maybe he should start getting ready, after all, who knows how long they'll be out. He had a feeling the moment they wake up, they'll try to pull something on him. El Dorado or not, he has to be prepared, no more that he should be held back. He's done._

**»»————- I couldn't bring harm to them. They had done horrible things but I couldn't do it and the same went for Tony. However, for the rest of the night, I took some time to calm down; however, I wondered about my powers. It's almost seems that they were growing at a fast rate. The mindcontrol on one kid at school, the mental shutdown on my parents to which they survived it afterwards however I couldn't waste any more time as it is. The clock was ticking, each second they would comeback to consciousness and I knew it. Out of the two, it almost felt like my mom wanted to murder me but I wasn't going to take to it. ————-««**

** Flashback 3-5: Retribution **

**»»————- During that night, I packed and took what I could. I had to get out but I grew tired in time and during the process, I fell asleep inside my own room, stuff hidden away. However, I felt like for the first time, I was in charge but to be honest, I was scared, unsure what would come in the future. Though, it felt like I was safe, something was telling me that I was safe. Something was protecting me, it's just I haven't realized it but whenever I did, I could hear it's voice speaking to me. Was it another part of me? Was it because of what was going on? Has it been there? I wasn't sure but up until now, I could feel it's presence holding me, almost it was hugging me gently as I rested. I did have plans to leave but a part of me felt conflicted. ————-««**

The albino child was resting asleep for awhile as the rain continued onwards and afterwhile, there was a stirring downstairs as the female was coming to after being out. Her hands moved steadily as she was having difficulty with moving about, struggling to get up somewhat and reached her hand to a nearby table, shaking. She was out in the hallway and she steadily crawled towards the nearby table to the phone before she reached up to knock it off the reception and grabbed it before she dialed several numbers. She was going to put an end to the little monster and El Dorado is going to be making sure of that despite of circumstances. She needed time.

During this, there was a nagging in the back of Saryuu's mind as he could sense movement going on from outside, not that he minded because he knows that what will come his way, he'll handle them without much issues. Adults are no longer the rulemakers in his world, they're second rate, just like the normal kids. If the stranger outside wants to cause trouble, he'll be sure of it, though it would only be a manner of time before they would leave him, much like the other adults did to the other kids like him because they couldn't handle the truth. However, after the call was done, he's sure that she would go downstairs and get his father and hightail it out. He knows that is what is going to happen and he doesn't care if they leave; nothing surprises him anymore.

Movement from outside picked up after a while before the female picked up pace in time despite of what was going on and came for the other. While she was doing what she was, Saryuu didn't interfere; he remained in his room, still resting in silence and it would be a matter of an hour or so before the male came to as the female assisted him before she would start to order him around to go outside and get the car going. He was slower than of her judging by the woman, but in time, he did just that before the female would go to the kitchen and get what was needed only to see the photo of her child to be reminded of one last final thing. Before long, she went to the nearest drawer, drew out a sharp object, closed it and went upstairs towards Saryuu's room and knocked on the door to hear no answer. In that time, she opened the door as she noticed the child is asleep on his bed. 

_She crept close. The woman wanted revenge and her intentions were clear; why not kill the little monster? It would be simple. He's already been through alot and while he's down, she can finally take him out. However, that wouldn't be the case as a voice entered in her thoughts._

 _'What good would that make you? Not like you would understand. You probably wished it since I was born; is that it?'_ the voice asked. _'Why couldn't my child be normal? Why should I let him live? He's caused us pain and misery because of these powers of his and if I get rid of him, my problems would go away. Is that what you think?'_

The woman answered,"You were a mistake since you were born. It's my fault that happened, **but now, I can finish what I should had done a long time ago!"**

She came closer but just as she did, the object was telekinetically knocked away from her hand and into the wall. It was a knife and before long, Saryuu eventually awaken from his rest, only to sit up on his bed, only to look over to the woman go back for the knife before he raised his hand and stopped her in place. He's going have to be more drastic with measures as what he did wasn't enough to completely stop her as he turned her around before he pulled out the knife out of the wall, levitating it some distance from him.

"You made enough mistakes, **don't make another."** he spoke in a solemn tone before the knife was placed in a nearby backpack of his. "What do you know? **You're only a child!"** she exclaimed before the albino's eyes glowed. "You will forget this and you will return the knife where it belongs in the kitchen, not in my room. Understand?"

 **"What?!"** she exclaimed, her face defiant of what was going to her. **"You're not telling me what to-"**

There was struggle but he had to focus and that was what he did in terms of his will overpowering hers. Before long, she froze as her eyes glowed for a bit and calmed down before she would forget about what happened and requested about the knife to which the child gave to her as she was settled down. With a sigh of relief, the albino child huffed as he can't get a break. Tonight has been rough for him in general and he barely avoided being potentially attacked by his own-no, he said that she isn't his mother but a stranger though to be honest, he didn't want to harm anyone. The moment it starts, for some reason, he feels this unnatural temptation of doing it more because of his anger. However, hopefully she would be preoccupied enough to make it so that he could get his stuff and leave. In fact, the moment he heard dial tones and her voice, he knew his time was short and so, not without stretching his arms, he gathered his bearings stored in his backpack and checked around.

Walking to the window, he heard the instance of a car being turned on as noted but now, he had to make his escape. If the authorities come around, things are bound to get dicey and so he went an alternate route in the house, in fact, he knows where a secret passageway would be at and so he headed downstairs. Having fully rested, he went to action on that plan, though, he didn't want to attract the attention of the other one active downstairs in the front. Though, the moment that the car was started, the father of the household came in and saw to returning to his wife. 

"The car is getting warmed up and yikes, it's a real mess out there. Are you sure it's a good time?" the husband asked before he noticed the knife being put away. "Was that a knife? Hun, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine just doing some final things before we head out." she would answer. The absence of a normal tone was evident and by the looks of this, it was almost that she wasn't in control, which hinted it by the look of her hollow eyes. 

"How is Saryuu doing?" he asked. 

"He is in his room being a good little boy." she answered. "He is asleep."

Somehow he doubts it but to be honest, after seeing what their child could do, he's actually intimidated but just to be sure, he still checked upstairs and noticed that Saryuu wasn't in his room. Of course, he would panic and call police but at that time, Saryuu had already left the home before any other obstacle comes his way. It's a big world out there and the journey would be rough however, he doesn't want to stick around because if it's around earshot, it'll be already too late for him. Though, it wouldn't be long before the mother would return to normal, however she seemed to had forgotten what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes will be added.

**Author's Note:**

> While this takes place from the perspective of Saryuu after his rehabilitation in the aftermath of Chrono Stone, this is a headcanon, if not speculated ordeal, among with some fanon ideas, about how Saryuu's origin story came to be along with the roots to Feida's formation in the coming years.


End file.
